harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Harry Potter's after the end chapter ten part one!!!!! FINALLY!
The wedding! After quickly dressing myself in a tank top and shorts, I ran outisde, to meet Harry and the marquee people outside. Harry was already outside, intructing the wizards where to put the marquee. The marquee was floating six foot above the ground, so I said, "Can we put the marquee down before it falls ontop of somebody?" Apparently I scared the crap out of all of them because they all jumped. I pulled my full colored marquee drawing out of my back pocket, knowing that it would still take a while to finish this. I was right, as it took three hours. Hermione had to go pick up the dresses, and every other thing under the sun. Ron and Harry had tuxedo fitting for an hour, as Ron lost ten pounds since the originall fitting (suprising, I know!) They had to make sure that Victiore's flower girl dress fit, and she as very reluctant to do that, as she tried to go live with the garden gnomes. It worked out pretty well, untill one bit her ankle. Harry and I were laughing hysterically, though nobody understood why. To Harry, I said, "History repeats itself," and to everyone else "Inside joke," and I smiled again. After dinner Harry, Ron, George, Percy (suprisingly), Charlie, Bill, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and an old friend Oliver Wood, all left for the bachelor party. The burrow was wierdly empty, with all the guys at Number Twelve Grimauld Place. After I went to bed, something random came to my mind, shooting my mind back to the first I'd been engaged. I sait bolt upright when I thought of the dream. "Hermione?" I said? "Yes?" she said, most llikely womdering what the heck was that important that I had to ask her in the middle of the night. "You never, you know, liked anybody other that Ron?" I said nervously since I really didn't want to talk about the dream. "Ginny, if you're referring to Harry, no. Never, ever. I didn't really have firneds until them, and I wasn't going to ruin it wiht a crush, and when I came to my senses, it was always Ron. Why?" she said. "Yay, I'd been afraid of the 'why part'. Well, the first night I was engaged there ws a dream-" I said, but Hermione cut me off. "With me marrying Harry, yeah, I get it. I'd be suprised if Ron didn't have that dream. I truley get it, I had that fream with Ron and Lavender. And I hated it! Does that help?" she aked? "Yeah, thanks," I said. "Welcome," she said drowsily. I was tired too, and before I knew it, it was morning. And let me tell you, every momnet that day before the wedding, was pure heck (I used that word for Laura's sake). All of the boys spent their mornings sleeping, and us girls running around the house like lunatics, but when I though I was going to scream with anticapation Hermione said "Ginny, look," and I did. And I couldn't beleive what the heck (again for Laura's sake) Hermione had done to me! Category:Blog posts